Fairy Tail's Poke-Mage
by OracionMist
Summary: We know that Erza is Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, but what about second place? Ayumi Devon is a proud Celestial mage that holds that title, but she summons different kinds spirits known as Pokemon. How will things go for Fairy Tail with the addition of this Poke-mage? What secrets does she hold? NO PAIRINGS, RATED T


**A/N: OracionMist here with a new story! Am I glad that I can finally post this story after waiting for so long!** **Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, not Fairy Tail or Pokemon!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So this is the Fairy Tail guild?" Uttered a small girl as she stared at the grand sight in front of her.

This girl was at the age of fifteen, but was a little short for her age with pale skin, red eyes, and long silver hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs covering the right side of her face, clad in a blue turtle-neck shirt, black jeans, boots and jacket. This was Ayumi Devon, a young Celestial Mage of a unique variety.

"It better be! We came to make you a guild member after all!" A white cat exclaimed as he stayed held in the arms of the girl.

Ayumi nodded, "You're right, Meowth."

"Then what're you standing around for?! Go in there proud and tall!" He paused, "Well... Proud."

The mage gave a blank stare before Meowth disappeared in a puff of smoke. "You're so supportive..." She took a deep breath before exhaling, "Well, here goes nothing."

Ayumi pushed open the doors to see guild members fighting amongst themselves with flying furniture, mugs, and plates.

She figured with all the noise, her voice wouldn't be heard, so she held her hand to her throat, "_Normal Type Magic: Echoed Voice._ Excuse me!"

The guild members paused when Ayumi's voice resounded through the guild and got their attention. She smiled, "Could I speak with your guild master? I would like to join."

The albino mage paid no mind to the whispering as a short old man came up to her, "That would be me, my name is Makarov. What is your's, little lady?"

"I'm Ayumi Devon, and I'm a Celestial Mage! I traveled really far to get here, so please let me join!"

Makarov chuckled, "Energetic, I see? You'll fit right in!"

The Master guided her along to the bar counter before pulling out a stamp. "Now to make it official, what color would you like your mark and where?"

Ayumi tilted her head in thought for a moment before pulling up her left sleeve, "On my wrist in black please."

It was done in a matter of seconds with Makarov stating, "Now you are a part of Fairy Tail, welcome to the family!"

"Thank you, Master!" The Celestial Mage grinned before turning when she heard a yell.

"Hey you! New girl!" Ayumi saw a pink haired boy with a group of kid around their age come up to her. "We saw that you just joined, are you strong?"

"Always picking a fight," Scoffed a barely dressed raven haired boy. "Flame-brain."

"What was that, droopy-eyes!?" The pink haired boy yelled back as the two butted heads and glared before they were forcefully separated by an armor wearing girl.

"Don't fight you two."

"Just proves you're a wimp, Erza." Another white haired girl, but she dressed in a punk-gothic manner and had blue eyes, sneered.

immediately, those two were fighting with Ayumi blinking and asking the ones standing at the sidelines with her, "Is this a daily routine?"

"It is, but don't worry, you'll get used to it. Oh! I'm Lisanna, this is my big brother Elfman, my sister that's fighting over there is Mirajane, the one she's fighting with is Erza, the pink haired boy is Natsu, he's fighting with Gray, and that's Cana." Lisanna smiled as she introduced most of the kids. "I'm sure you'll have fun and get to know everyone uh..."

Ayumi replied, "I'm Ayumi Devon, I'm a Celestial Mage."

"What is that?"

"I'll show you!" The Celestial Mage said as she held her hand, for a gold key to appear in it as she held it in front of her. "Open the gate of Key-holders! Klefki!"

When Ayumi turned the key, what came out could be best described as a giant key ring with eyes as it held about eighteen different keys. "Klefki Klef!" He chimed as he flew around the mage as the kids watched in awe.

"You summoned a key ring!" Natsu concluded as he pointed.

"Idiot, the thing must be some type of spirit or whatever." Gray stated, eyeing the creature.

"Well you're right, Gray. This is a Klefki, but his name is Clover, he's something called a Pokemon. He holds onto my keys for me until I need one, so with him and the eighteen keys, I can call up a Pokemon to help me." The red eyed girl explained before adding, "Well based on my strength of course."

"What do they mean?" Erza questioned.

"Well Pokemon all have a type that they fall under and the types are: Normal, Grass, Water, Fire, Ground, Rock, Ice, Steel, Dark, Flying, Psychic, Electric, Dragon, Bug, Fighting, Poison, Ghost, and Fairy; I've taken to call these keys Poke-Keys. Right now, I can only summon one Pokemon from a key at a time, but I hope that as I get stronger, I'll find the Legendary Keys to meet the stronger Pokemon. Maybe I can be friends with them too." The Celestial Mage smiled.

Natsu perked when he heard "dragon" and asked, "I'm looking for a dragon named Igneel, he's a fire dragon. Do you think you can summon him?"

"Sorry, the Dragon Key itself is really strong, but I think a fire dragon would need a Legendary Key." Ayumi replied as she waved as Klefki disappeared. "Even if I had the keys, I wouldn't be able to take the strain of summoning. Other than that though, I can use some of the Pokemon's abilities. It's not a lot or the super strong ones, but I'll get there!"

Natsu looked sad that he lost another way of finding the dragon but cheered up as he exclaimed, "Let's fight then!"

Ayumi grinned, "Alright then!"

Natsu was the first to charge in and pull a punch with Ayumi evading and retaliating, "_Fire Type Magic: Ember!"_

Runes appeared in front of the Celestial Mage's face as she blew out small flames at the pink haired mage.

Natsu smirked, "That won't work on me!"

"What the?!" The albino yelled in surprise as the pink haired boy ate the flames.

"Fire magic won't work on me! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!"

Ayumi blinked at the new information before backing away to evade a punch."I'll have to try something else then. _Water type magic: Bubble!"_

Natsu laughed when the Celestial mage just blew out bubbles in front of him. "Are these suppose to hurt? What will they do? Explode?"

"Why don't you pop one and see?"

The Dragon Slayer did just that and flew off in a shriek in the explosions the bubbles caused in a chain reaction. Ayumi turned to the gaping crowd of older members that had come at some and stated in a school teacher manner. "Pokemon type magic almost always explodes, no matter how weak looking. I can hold my own, even if I don't summon." She grinned. "Well I hope I made a good first impression."

Gray gaped at the fact that his rival was sent flying by another girl while Erza nodded in approval.

The red haired girl stepped up to Ayumi. "Do you like cake?"

"I love sweets! My favorite is a black forest cake with fresh picked cherries." The silverette grinned, thinking of her favorite dessert.

"My own is a strawberry shortcake." Erza nodded before holding out her hand. "I believe we'll get along very well."

Ayumi grinned as she shook the armor clad girl's hand. "I think so too."

While the older members thought it was cute that the kids were getting along so well with the new girl, they didn't know they were going to be in for almost twice the discipline in the future.

* * *

Seven years later

"I'm back everyone!" A cheerful voice called at the door of Fairy Tail's guild with the jingling of keys not long afterwards.

The owner of the voice grinned as she walked in, carrying a lance with a configuration of a key's at the blade while the key ring like creature floated along with her.

"Welcome back, Ayumi. I take it your mission with taking down the dark guild went well." Mirajane smiled as the Celestial mage took a seat at the counter.

"It sure did!" Ayumi grinned. "Clover went around taking people's keys though."

The Take Over Mage giggled, "I'm sure he's happy to add more to his collection."

"I'll have to be sure to organize." The red eyed mage laughed along.

In the seven years she's spent in the guild, the mage had gotten stronger and bonded with most of the members. She also grew quite well, although she was an inch or so shorter than Erza, her figure and bust were proportional to her lithe and lean body. Her clothes switched to a black tunic with white shorts, black leggings and gray high heeled boots over the years. With her might, she became an S-class mage along with Mirajane and Erza, but unfortunately she still has yet found any Legendary keys.

The Celestial Mage glanced around for a certain pink haired mage after Clover disappeared with the lance. "Natsu went off looking for Igneel again, huh?"

"That's right, he left about two weeks ago, but it's nice to see his determination." Mirajane smiled as she handed her friend a slice of black forest cake.

Ayumi nodded in agreement as she enjoyed her dessert.

"Yo, Ayumi."

The Celestial Mage turned around to see Gray walk up to the counter. "Your clothes are off again." She stated before going back to her cake.

The Ice Make Mage yelled in surprised in the fact that he unconsciously stripped again and headed off to get his clothes before coming back fully dressed. "How'd your mission go?"

"It went great, no key though." Ayumi sighed at still not being able to find a Legendary Key, but she probably just needed more training until the Pokemon thought her worthy enough.

"We're back!" A voice yelled angrily yelled as he kicked the door open. It wasn't long until Natsu's return brought about the daily fight.

"So Natsu finally got back, huh?" Gray stated before walking away with the Celestial Mage chuckling at the brotherly rivalry before frowning when his shirt was thrown on her head as he went to join the fight.

Mirajane and Ayumi spotted someone new watching the brawl and walked up to her. "Hi there!" Mirajane greeted happily.

The girl, a rather large busted blond seemed to be impressed and fan girl a bit. "Wow, it's Mirajane! In the flesh!" After she calmed down, she asked, "Shouldn't we stop them?

"This is normal." Ayumi replied. "They'll calm down in a bit."

The silverette noticed something from the corner of her eye and whispered something as she sunk into the ground while Mirajane continued. "Besides-"

The blond didn't have to wonder why the girl she didn't know vanished when Mirajane was knocked over when her flying brother collided with her. "I think it's pretty fun."

As the blond panicked over the Take Over Mage, Ayumi sighed when she appeared on the second floor and watched the daily chaos from above.

"Looks like little Setanta wants keep her hands clean today." A blond male sneered. "You spend too much time with the weaklings."

The Celestial Mage glared, "Don't call our friends weak, Laxus." Her rune circle appeared in front of her, ready to activate a spell. "And how many times have I told you not to call me little?"

"Get out of second place, then we'll talk."

"Like you're first place around here either, Sparky."

"Just go play with your pets, shrimp."

"I will when you learn some social skills."

The two glared before turning away from each other when Makarov returned and leapt onto the second floor to make a speech. Ayumi and Laxus, ever since they were younger, never got along quite well. It often led to fights, which unlike the others, could cause serious damage to the guild... On second thought, that proves that Fairy Tail's destructibility is in everyone. That aside, the two avoided the other and rarely spoke, what with Ayumi spending most of her time on the first floor with the others.

The albino gave the dragon a glanced before huffing, "I know you're just a softy under those spikes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." With that, Ayumi jumped down from the railing to join the others down below.

She landed near the bulletin board and grinned at Natsu and Happy. "Hey, good to see you two back!"

The fire dragon slayer and cat smiled, "Hey Ayumi!"

"Looking for a mission to do? They look pretty fun." The red eyed mage commented as she glanced at the board. That was why she preferred to take a mission from the first floor every once in a while; s-class missions were good pay, but the first floor missions were usually much more fun in comparison.

"Want to come with?"

"Hey Natsu! Look! Mirajane gave me the official Fairy Tail mark!" The blond from before announced happily as she showed the pink mark on her hand.

"That's good Luigi."

"It's Lucy!" The blond yelled before noticing Ayumi. "Oh, you're the girl from before. I'm Lucy, and you are?"

Happy was the one to answer. "This is Ayumi! She's Fairy Tail's second strongest female mage, but she can be really scary!"

When Lucy heard the name, she stared at the albino in surprise. "I've heard of you! You're Setanta, and you usually work together with Erza. I thought you would be a guy from the title."

"That must be from avoiding those Sorcerer Weekly interviews. I don't do photo shoots." Ayumi commented while Natsu and Happy found a good paying mission, "In any case, there's no need to call me by that name, just Ayumi is fine."

"Can't you send other people to find him?! It's already been a week!" A little boy by the name of Romeo yelled at Makarov.

"Your father is a mage, have some faith in him. He took that mission to Mt. Hakobe."

Romeo was upset with the response and punched him before running away.

Lucy yelped when Natsu punched through the bulletin and put back the job he was about to take back and leaving with Happy and Ayumi following behind.

"What was that about?" The blond asked, not sure why he acted like that way.

"Natsu just understands what Romeo is going through." Mirajane explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Even if everyone is practically family here, all of us have a past that we hold within ourselves." The Take Over Mage began arranging bottles on the shelf. "Natsu's looking for his father, Igneel. He's not his actual father, but a foster father, but it doesn't change that he loves him. He's a dragon."

Lucy gaped. "You mean his father was really a dragon?!"

Mirajane giggled. "That's right. Igneel found him wandering in a forest as a child and took him in. One day, he disappeared, but Natsu hasn't stopped searching to this day."

"What about Ayumi? Why do you think she followed him?"

"She's like a big sister that's looking over others. It's what earned her her name." The blue eyed woman smiled. "In a way, their determination is actually very cute."

* * *

"Uugh..." Natsu groaned as they rode along to Mt. Hakobe. "Why couldn't we just teleport there or walk?"

Ayumi gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, my limit is a person and a cat for that sort of distance. I didn't think someone would tag along."

"I feel so sorry for you, Natsu." Lucy said pitifully with the dragon slayer yelling in irritation before gagging.

"Not that I mind you coming along Lucy, but you're going turn into an icicle in that type of wardrobe." The silverette warned as she eyed the blond.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as the cart stopped and Natsu cheered in triumph.

"You'll see."

Lucy quickly understood what the other girl meant as she shivered in each step up the mountain. "I-it's s-so cold..."

"It's what you get for coming up here in that." Natsu stated with Ayumi nodding.

"What about you two?!" The blond celestial mage yelled as she proceeded to yank at Natsu's comforter on his backpack.

Natsu paid no mind but commented as Ayumi sweat dropped. "She sure talks a lot."

_"As much as I'd love to say it loud, I'll be nice."_

The red eyed celestial mage raised an eyebrow when Lucy took out a silver key and summon a clock spirit that she immediately got inside as her teeth chattered. "What's she saying?" She asked as Lucy was practically on mute while she was in there.

"I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out. She says." The clock spirit, Horologium stated.

"Then why'd you tag along?" The dragon slayer questioned, but was ignored as the blond continued with the clock repeating what was said.

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this? She asks."

Ayumi gave a blank look. "You should've asked before following us. And I'll have you know it's a pretty common type of mission."

"He came to slay a volcan. It's a big monster." Natsu added.

The oldest member of the three easily saw Lucy pale before she followed behind Natsu and Happy. "I want to go back to the guild! She says."

"Go ahead and be my guest. I say back." The fire dragon slayer replied.

"Natsu, you didn't tell me she was a celestial mage too." Ayumi commented.

"You didn't ask."

"Aye." Happy added.

The silverette pouted before they proceeded to call out for Macao, just in case he could hear them.

The three quickly evaded the volcan that came down at them and readied to fight it before it sniffed and charged at Lucy. "Me like human woman." It said before taking the blond and clock spirit away.

"So it can talk." Natsu grinned, excited to fight it while the volcan took Lucy and ran off.

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me! She yells furiously."

Ayumi nodded before realizing. "What the clock sai- wait. That volcan said it liked human women. Don't I count as a woman?!"

"You're more like one of the guys."

"Aye! Very manly!"

"Shut up you two! Let's save Lucy, then get that monkey before we find Macao!" The silver haired mage yelled as she ran. _"Normal type magic: Extreme Speed!" _

The dragon slayer grinned; it was a sign that she was in the fight. Maybe he could ask for a rematch later.

As Natsu slipped on the ice in the middle of his entrance, Ayumi sighed as she helped up Lucy and went to the pinkette's side.

Natsu glared at the volcan. "Tell me where you're hiding Macao!"

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Questioned Lucy as the two girls watched as the monster tricked Natsu and kicked him off the summit.

"This is bad! Natsu can't survive out there!"The blond ran to try and see where the dragon slayer was while Ayumi stood in front of her.

"Natsu will be fine. We have to deal with this thing first."

"You're right." Lucy nodded as she grabbed for one of her golden keys. "You're going down, you pervy monkey!"

"Now that's the attitude of a Fairy Tail mage!" Ayumi grinned approvingly as a silver key with a six pointed star on it appeared in her hands.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Open the gate of Normalcy! Ambipom!"

Lucy widened her eyes at the sight of the purple two tailed monkey-like creature. She turned to the older mage. "You're a celestial mage too?!"

"You can say I'm a different type of celestial mage." Ayumi winked.

The blond nodded before showing a serious face. "I'll warn you monkey boy, Taurus is the strongest spirit I've formed a contract with."

The silverette and her summoned Pokemon glanced at the two before she asked, "Ready to play, Ambipom?"

"Ambipom!" The normal type cheered.

"Get him!" Both celestial mages yelled as their summons charged.

Taurus pulled the first move by swinging down his axe to create a seismic wave, which the volcan easily evaded and dashed towards the bull before it was pelted by a rain of golden stars from Ambipom.

"Thanks for the cover." Lucy thanked with Ayumi nodding before they both gaped as Taurus was sent flying by a fiery foot.

"So more monsters showed up?" Natsu questioned.

"He was my spirit!" The blond yelled.

"Him?"

"Not the monkey! The cow!" Lucy snapped before realizing, "How are you alright?"

The pink haired mage grinned. "Happy saved me."

"Aye!" The blue cat called out while Ayumi and Ambipom gave him a thumbs up.

"So you can't handle transportation, yet you can fly with happy." Lucy commented with Natsu making a face.

"Happy's not a thing, he's my friend. You're so mean."

_"She walked into that one."_ The silver haired celestial mage chuckled before stating seriously. "Natsu, if you want to take care of that volcan, make it quick. Finding Macao is our priority."

"Right." Natsu gave a grin as he made a fiery fist palm. "You're going down and you're going to tell us what you did to Macao!"

The fight between the monkey and the dragon slayer began as Lucy watched the battle concerned, "Will Natsu be alright by himself?"

"Don't worry about it. Ambipom and I will step in if he needs the help, but he'll be fine."

That was proven as the icicles flying at Natsu did nothing but melt; it looked like the dragon slayer was going to win until the volcan took Taurus's axe.

"That's not good." Natsu muttered before dodging the swings of the stolen axe.

Lucy quickly ran to her unconscious spirit and shook him. "Taurus! You have to go back! If you do, then your axe will too!"

While Ambipom went to help Natsu by pulling on the volcan's face, Ayumi turned to the blond. "Can't you send them back yourself?"

"I'm not strong enough to." Lucy said as the two returned to watch the dragon slayer.

The silverette held her scolding for later; being able to send a spirit back was just as important and summoning them, but there were more important matters. "That is essential for a celestial mage, Lucy." Ayumi said as she quickly returned her Pokemon when Natsu started melting the the axe.

The pink haired mage chewed on the heated metal droplets before spitting them out in a rapid succession, forcing the monster to back away. "Eat this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

The flaming fist sent the volcan flying into the wall before it slid down, definitely down for the count.

"You did it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Weren't we supposed to ask it where Macao was?" Lucy asked.

"Oh right, I forgot." Natsu sheepishly said.

Ayumi grinned, "Nothing a good _Wake Up Slap_ can't handle." Ayumi stated as she stepped forward with a raised hand.

Before she could get too close to the volcan, it lit up before it transformed into the very person they had been searching for.

"It's Macao!" Natsu exclaimed as the group went closer to the unconscious man.

"Are you saying that volcan just now was your friend Macao?!" Lucy asked in surprise at the turn of events.

"That volcan must've used a _Take Over_ spell." Happy concluded.

"What's that?"

The silver haired celestial mage was the one to answer as Natsu moved their nakama away from the rubble. "Volcans don't have a physical body of their own, therefore to survive, they take a nearby living creature's body. They're awful body snatchers."

"Ayumi, can you heal him? He probably was banged up by the volcan before he got taken over." The fire dragon slayer asked with Lucy furrowing her brow in confusion.

"How would she be able to help? Does she have a spirit that's capable of healing? I have a first aid kit too if you need it."

_"Psychic Type Magic: Heal Pulse."_ Lucy's questions were answered as Ayumi hit Macao with a wave of healing light pink energy. She watched in awe as the injuries on the older man faded away until they were slight bruises.

Ayumi stopped there before raising a hand and bringing it down on Macao's face. "_Fighting Type Magic: Wake Up Slap!"_

Lucy and Natsu winced at the resounding smack as Macao jolted up with a yelp of pain as he held his cheek. "Ow! What was that for?!" He paled when he was face to face with a scary looking Ayumi.

"That was for letting yourself get taken over by the last volcan of your twenty quota for your mission, and for worrying everyone, especially your son." The red eyed mage's face then softened, "But we're glad you're safe."

While Lucy was surprised that there was actually nineteen more of the monsters that Natsu had just beaten and that Macao actually beat them on his own, Natsu grinned as he held out to help him up. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure Romeo's waiting for sure, and he'll still be proud of his dad."

"Yeah."

The blond watched the heartwarming scene with a smile. She could feel and see the sense of family that was in this guild, and she knew she chose the right guild.

"Your smile is so creepy, Lucy." Happy commented.

"Shut it, cat!"

* * *

After watching the reunion of father and son, the four headed off with Ayumi asking, "Well now that you've had a taste of Fairy Tail, what do you think, Lucy?"

The blond blinked before she grinned, "I love it here!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! That's right! I used my OC from Pokemon: Maelstrom's Duet, Ayumi Devon as a celestial mage! I honestly wanted to use Naruto, but I think she fits well here. For those wonder why she's acting a little bit different than my PMD Ayumi, well it's a different world. And in this one, her signature Pokemon is Clover the Klefki and with some appearances of Meowth. I've stated this before, I'm bad with names.**

**As for her being a celestial mage, thank the Klefki special that inspired me to make this story. The system for her keys, which will be known as Poke-keys, are set up in silver type keys, gold unique and legendary keys, and a single platinum key for Arceus. **

**I have of course made precautions to not make her too over powered; Ayumi can only either fight with her moves(which I have dwindled down from who knows how many moves Pokemon has at this moment, not counting legendary signature moves as she will never be able to learn those), summon one single type Pokemon with a key- which means she can't summon dual types yet as they would require two keys and twice the amount of her magical energy, or fight with her lance that will appear when she calls out Clover. **

**Of course Legendary keys won't be easy either; when she does at some point get one, the requirements in order to form a contract would be having the corresponding type keys to the legendary Pokemon's, and she needs to defeat the legendary Pokemon on her own with no help. Then there's Arceus's key, that would need all of the legendary keys and a grand battle. I've set a lot of restrictions for Ayumi.**

**In any case, this will follow canon for the most part, and I'll do about two episodes a chapter. So the next chapter will be the Daybreak Arc.**

**Til next time!**

**Please review and favorite!**


End file.
